The Joke Ra's al Ghul pulls on Oliver
by mjf2468
Summary: What if the offer to become Ra's al Ghul was only an elaborate joke Ra's plays on Oliver? As punishment for getting involved with League affairs and for interfering with Malcolm's punishment? This story is AU after Oliver and Diggle leave for Nanda Parbat to rescue Merlyn, in episode 3 x 15 "Nanda Parbat", and begins with Thea turning Malcolm over to the League.
1. Chapter 1: Ra's' Offer

Summary: What if the offer to become Ra's al Ghul was only an elaborate joke Ra's plays on Oliver? As punishment for getting involved with League affairs and for interfering with Malcolm's punishment? This story is AU after Oliver and Diggle leave for Nanda Parbat to rescue Merlyn, in episode 3 x 15 "Nanda Parbat", and begins with Thea turning Malcolm over to the League.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; WB/DC does. I only own any original ideas found in this. Some scenes are from the 3 x 15 episode "Nanda Parbat" written by Erik Oleson and Ben Sokolowski.

 **AN: Welcome to yet another AU version of** **the Arrow episode 3x15 "** **Nanda Parbat** **"** **. It may seem like my NP stories are all the same, but I think they differ from one another significantly. I guess,** **as a continued means of therapy, I continue to write about Ra's and Nanda Parbat in order to reconcile several things that continue to bother me about season 3. That arc just wasn't as exciting as I thought it could or would be.**

 **This story starts with Thea turning Malcolm over to the League.** **I've borrowed some of the dialogue, especially that wonderful bromatic scene between Oliver and Diggle, from the episode written by Erik Oleson and Ben Sokolowski. In most of this, I have changed the actual dialogue but kept the essence of what was said. I offer this as a way of "correcting" some of the "errors" I see with season 3. Enjoy.**

Oliver made his way to his sister's loft. He couldn't believe his sweet sister actually would do something so...unthinkable as to turn her father over to a most certain death. All his life he only wanted to protect his sister, keep her safe. Keep her from deadly mistakes. So, of course he'd want to keep her from the consequences of this mistake as well.

"Thea, what have you done?" Oliver asked his sister as he entered their loft in his characteristic "executive" fashion, with his posture soldier-erect and his "take charge" attitude, and observed her sitting on the couch in a calm manner. She met his eyes as though he'd have no reason to barge in on her privacy. With the look she gave him, his sister never resembled their mother more than at this moment.

"I decided I didn't want to lose you, the only family I have left, so when the League came asking I told them where to find Malcolm." Thea straightened herself as tall as she could, to meet the imposing form of her angry brother as he attempted to loom over her threateningly.

"You don't know what it's like, being responsible for someone's death. I do. I never wanted you to know the guilt, the burden, of doing such a thing."

"I don't care. You don't know what I went through seven years ago, when we thought we lost you. I never want to go through that again, if I can help it. And I could help it, in this instance. I don't owe Merlyn anything. He made me kill Sara. He doesn't deserve to live." She met her brother's glare without flinching. "If it means saving you, I'd do it again in a second."

"I know that's how you feel right now, but I'm afraid you'll change your mind. And when you do, there'd be nothing we can do to change it." Oliver turned and walked towards the door.

"What are you going to do?" Thea rose from the couch and called after him.

"I'm going to stop Nyssa."

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

Oliver raced to the airstrip, pushing the speed limit on his cycle. As he approached the group on the airstrip, he watched in horror as Malcolm was dragged towards a helicopter. He raced his motorcycle over to them. Before he could dismount, however, he was dragged off the bike. Nyssa was beating him with the escrima sticks, and Oliver did all he could to defend himself against her fierce attack.

Oliver finally got the upper hand, escaped her beatings, took a step back, raised his bow, and aimed a rope arrow at Nyssa, which incapacitated her. He then heard the helicopter zoom over his head. He watched it leave the skylights of the city.

"Malcolm Merlyn is now gone forever." Nyssa said as she defiantly looked up at Oliver. "Never to be seen again. You're too late."

Oliver pursed his lips in disgust, walked over to Nyssa, and dragged her to her feet. "We'll see about that."

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

Oliver brought Nyssa to the foundry and placed her in the cell. She didn't look at Oliver as she calmly lowered herself to the floor, got into the lotus position, closed her eyes, and began to chant softly.

"What's up, Man?" Diggle asked, approaching Oliver after watching the proceedings.

"Thea turned Malcolm over to the League. I tried to stop the plane from leaving, but Nyssa fought me and prevented me from stopping it." Oliver said, nodding towards Nyssa. "Malcolm is now on his way to Nanda Parbat."

"Why should we care, Oliver? All Malcolm has brought to us has been agony. Whatever karma has planned for him is only too good for him."

Oliver turned sorrowful eyes on Diggle. "But how can Thea live with herself if he dies because of what she did? She doesn't deserve that burden."

"Aren't we inviting the wrath of Ra's by imprisoning his daughter?"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "He's not going to get the opportunity to find out. She's going to tell us how to get to Nanda Parbat, and then I will let her go."

"And why do we want to know the location of Nanda Parbat?"

"Because I'm going after Malcolm." Taking a breath, Oliver decided to go ahead with his plan. "And I hope you'll agree to go with me."

Diggle shook his head, exasperation clearly written on his face. "Why should we go after Malcolm, Oliver? What has he ever done for us, except inflict pain and suffering?"

"Because Ra's will come after Thea and me next. We need Malcolm alive for us to survive this. We need his knowledge of Ra's in order for us to beat him," Oliver said.

"Then why aren't we bringing Roy with us?"

"The fewer the better. You and I can sneak in the palace, rescue Malcolm, and leave before they are any wiser."

Diggle fixed Oliver a skeptical look. Oliver met it with a wide-eyed look of his own as he admitted, "Okay, at least, that's the idea."

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

Even though Oliver had spoken so hopefully, he was still amazed he and Diggle were able to get into the castle so easily, handling the guards they met with minimal difficulty.

They went down several corridors before Oliver opened a door and the sight of Malcolm within a cell chained between two poles met their eyes. Oliver approached the cell cautiously, scanning the environment for possible booby traps. Diggle followed him slowly, constantly scanning the area behind them. They had barely crossed the length of the long room when they heard the sound of numerous guns cocking.

Diggle swung around, his gun raised, only to see the sight of a dozen men dressed in League of Assassin military gear pointing their guns at them, apparently appearing out of thin air out of the darkness. The line separated, and Ra's entered the room, wearing a long red cape lined with gold trim. He lowered his head slightly and fixed his gaze on Oliver and Diggle. Oliver slowly lowered himself to the floor and gently laid down his bow, and Diggle followed suit with his gun.

"Is he still alive?" Oliver asked of the man in front of him, since they had been interrupted before they were able to check on Malcolm.

"For now. Just as you both are as well." Ra's motioned, and two men approached Oliver and Diggle from behind and placed handcuffs on their wrists, binding them behind their backs.

Shaking his head, Ra's said, "I would have thought you were smarter than this, Mr. Queen."

Oliver shrugged but said nothing.

"You liked the taste of death so much you wish to taste it again?"

Diggle chanced a look at Oliver and observed the telltale muscle twitch in Oliver's cheek. He quickly returned his eyes to the man in front of them.

Oliver continued to fix his gaze to a spot in front of him. He couldn't believe he was again in this position, all thanks to that miserable Merlyn. Not wanting to risk anything, Oliver bit back a reply.

"Take them to the dungeon." Ra's ordered.

They were led through dank stairwells heading downwards, tunnels curving this way and that. At the end of the journey, they were shoved into a cell, then watched as the soldiers left them in the semi-darkness.

"This is a fine mess you've gotten us into," Diggle said in a falsetto tone.

Oliver shot his friend a glare and walked to the back of the cell where a rickety cot sat. His lips twisted with distaste but decided to sit down anyway. "Ha, ha."

"Seriously, Oliver, did you actually think we had a ghost of a chance to succeed?"

Oliver considered his reply. "I guess I never thought it all the way through. My only thought was about protecting Thea."

"Man, I get it. I really do. Family is everything. But are you sure there's not another reason we're doing this?"

Oliver again considered his reply, and decided to face the truth headlong. "I just couldn't let him beat me again."

"Ra's."

Oliver nodded. "All I can think about is him beating me. Pushing me off the mountain. Stupid I know." Oliver blew out air in disgust. "You know, every time I close my eyes all I can see, all I can hear, feel, is just the fall." Meeting Diggle's eyes, he said, "I couldn't live like that. I couldn't live knowing there was someone out there who beat me."

"I get it, Man. Knowing someone's out there who can beat you...it gnaws at a man's confidence." Diggle looked at his friend. "You won't be you, doing the things you've done, if you didn't feel that way. Yeah, that makes sense."

"No, it's egotistical and insane."

"So is putting on a mask and jumping off rooftops, Oliver." Diggle paused. "To do that you have to be in a certain mindset. Every soldier on the battlefield, man, has to believe he's coming home. Otherwise he's paralyzed." Looking at Oliver in the eyes, Diggle said, "Ra's got in your head."

A companionable silence fell over the men as they thought their own thoughts. Until Oliver decided to break it, with a touch of levity. "What's that favor you wanted to ask me?"

"I don't think now's the right time."

"We're not dead yet." Against his better judgement, he couldn't help adding, "Now might be the only time."

Diggle cocked an eyebrow at his friend but said, "I always assumed if I got married again Andy would be by my side. When I lost my brother, I never thought I'd get another one." Taking in a breath and letting it out in a huff, Diggle said, "So, pretending for a moment we aren't two dead men, how you feel about being my best man?"

"I feel pretty good about it."

Oliver then heard a sound he had been expecting but fearing…boots marching toward them. Their cell door opened and Maseo entered.

"It's time, Oliver."

Oliver expected that both he and Diggle would be led out of the cell, but they only took him. Up several flights of stairs and over to a room decorated with dark brown plush rugs and red velvet curtains. And Ra's sitting on a high-backed chair watching his progress from across the room. Swallowing his fear, Oliver walked with his head high towards the man until he stood in front of the man. "Stop right there, Mr. Queen."

Ra's slowly stood up, commanding the attention of everyone in the room. Suddenly, Oliver found himself looking upwards as Ra's quickly drew his sword and aimed it at Oliver's Adam's apple. Stifling his first reaction, Oliver stood silently as he waited for Ra's to speak.

"Now, please tell me, Mr. Queen, why should I not kill you?"

"I will not beg for my life. I wish to beg for John Diggle's life instead. He doesn't deserve to die."

Ra's cocked his head. "Really? And why is that?"

Oliver searched his mind for the most persuasive answer. "Because his only fault was to follow me in blind loyalty and friendship."

"Please tell me, Mr. Queen, why have you and Mr. Diggle come to Nanda Parbat?"

"To plead for the life of Malcolm Merlin."

"Why would you do that? From what I understand, he has done nothing but add misery to your lives."

Deciding he no longer had anything to lose, Oliver began to tell Ra's the truth. "Because he is the biological father of my half-sister Thea."

"Isn't she the one who told us where to find Malcolm?"

"Yes, but she is young. She thought she was protecting me, not realizing how it would affect her to be the reason for her father's death. I only wish to protect her from lifelong guilt."

Ra's removed the sword from Oliver's throat and sheathed it. He began to pace in front of Oliver, appearing to contemplate deeply what Oliver had said. Stopping suddenly, his robes billowing around his lower legs, Ra's said, "And the fact that Merlyn had in his possession a video showing your sister killing Ta-er Sa-far has nothing to do with your desire to save his miserable life?"

 **AN: Thank you for reading this new little story of mine. I appreciate any comments or reviews you like to make. It is a little off the wall, something I thought of in fun, I guess. Hope you come back to read the rest!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ra's Gets Serious

Summary: What if the offer to become Ra's al Ghul was only an elaborate joke Ra's plays on Oliver? As punishment for getting involved with League affairs and for interfering with Malcolm's punishment. The story is AU after Oliver and Diggle leave for Nanda Parbat to rescue Merlyn, in the 3 x 15 episode "Nanda Parbat".

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN: Thanks for returning, and for the reviews, favs and follows. Always sooo very much appreciated! I guess this story is another attempt to come up with possibly a more plausible explanation for some of the events in season 3. A more exciting Ra's story perhaps. Nothing like a good ol' adventure story to get the blood pumping.**

Previously:

 _Ra's removed the sword from Oliver's throat and sheathed it. He began to pace in front of Oliver, appearing to contemplate deeply what Oliver had said. Stopping suddenly, his robes billowing around his lower legs, Ra's said, "And the fact Merlyn had in his possession a video showing your sister killing Ta-er Sa-far has nothing to do with your desire to save his miserable life?"_

Oliver struggled to keep his face passive as his heart sank. Keeping his voice level, he asked, "What? That's impossible. My sister didn't kill anyone."

"You want to go with that story, Mr. Queen?"

Oliver closed his eyes momentarily to collect himself. _I should have known better._ "Okay. She did kill Sara, but only because Merlyn had brainwashed her."

"And you still attempt to save him?"

Oliver shrugged. "Like I said, to save my sister's soul. But also to protect her from any reprisals as well."

"You, Mr. Queen, suffer from a peculiar set of morals."

"So I have been told. It makes my life most difficult at times."

Ra's nodded. "It makes you a most interesting man, Mr. Queen."

Oliver suddenly felt a cold sense of danger tingling down his spine. He didn't like the look Ra's had on his face as he considered Oliver. At this point Oliver seriously doubted his choice to confront Ra's once again. _I should have known better._

Adapting a sense of nonchalance, he wasn't feeling, Oliver said with a smile, "I'm nothing special. Just ask any woman I loved and left years ago."

"Oh, but you aren't that same man as you were then, are you, Mr. Queen? I have done my research on you. And I have decided something."

"What is that?"

"I need a man like you as my Heir."

Oliver couldn't control a reflexive shiver throughout his body. "What?" He couldn't believe he had heard the leader of the Assassins correctly.

"I need you as my Heir."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought your daughter Nyssa was your Heir. She's quite capable." Oliver quickly added, "More than I could ever be."

Ra's laughed loudly, taking Oliver by surprise. "Mr. Queen, you are very amusing. Do not sell yourself short. Yes, Nyssa has been my Heir. But only because I did not have a worthy alternative at the time. Now, I have found a most worthy candidate indeed."

Oliver looked down as he shuffled his feet, gathering his scattered thoughts. He raised his eyes to meet Ra's' gaze headlong. "You have to be kidding me, Ra's. Why would I agree to something like this? I now have a personal code against killing. Which, it would seem to me, would contradict the role of the leader of deadly assassins."

"You would be Ra's al Ghul. Whatever you deem the rule for the League would be the rule. You deem 'no killing', there would be no killing."

"You would want that for your league? Abandoning centuries of tradition for a life of nonviolence?"

"Again, whatever you determine would be the best for the League. You would be Ra's. Your word would be their command."

"Are you insane?"

"No, I am not. Even though genius is often mistaken for insanity, as history has proved again and again."

Oliver again shook his head, insanely hoping this was a nightmare. But it wasn't, even though it didn't make any more sense than a nightmare often did. Dreading the answer, he asked the question nevertheless. "Why would I ever agree to being your Heir?"

His eyes twinkling, a huge smile on his face, Ra's answered, "If you want me to release Al Sa-her and Mr. Diggle unharmed, you will."

 _Nothing like going straight to the point._

Oliver again searched Ra's' eyes, looking for any clue as to his great scheme. When he found none, he asked, "I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"I am pleased you are able to see reason so quickly, Mr. Queen. Now, I shall have you return to Mr. Diggle. You may tell him your plans, and say your goodbyes. He and Al Sa-her will be leaving within the hour to return home."

Oliver attempted to keep his face passive as he nodded in understanding. When a guard came alongside him, Oliver followed his silent request and preceded him out of the door.

Ra's watched them leave in silence, and then turned his attention to the next item on his agenda. Talking with his daughter, who was waiting outside. He commanded one of his servants to call her into the room.

Nyssa entered the room as she usually did, in the regal posture she had been schooled into bearing since she was a child. Ra's greeted her with a smile. He had heard Queen had temporarily held her prisoner, before he left for Nanda Parbat, but had arranged her release upon his arrival in Nanda Parbat. Actions which only added to the hatred his daughter surely held against him, no doubt.

"Good afternoon, Daughter. I have much to discuss with you."

"What has happened, Father? I hear we have unexpected guests." She approached her father and sat down at the chair to the right of his "throne".

"Yes, Mr. Oliver Queen and his friend Mr. Diggle arrived to supposedly rescue Al Sa-her. Of course they were captured before they could succeed."

Ra's watched as a small expression of annoyance crossed his daughter's face before she was able to get it under control. She then turned and began to pace several times before she turned again to her father. "I apologize, Father. Mr. Queen has never shown to have much intelligence when it comes to his supposed family or friends." She sniffed. "I do not know why he ever considered Al Sa-her to fall into either category."

"Or why your Beloved fell in love with him in the first place?"

Nyssa glared at her father. "I would rather not discuss that with you, Father."

"I should not tease you, my daughter. I wanted to ask you whether you have been satisfied with the torture we have given Al Sa-her?"

"Why, Father? I thought his punishment would ultimately be death."

"What would you say if, with his release instead, you are able to get revenge against Mr. Queen?"

Nyssa considered her father with a long, solemn look before asking, "What do you have in mind, Father? What is going on in that ancient, devious mind of yours?"

Ra's smiled. "I wanted to ask you to go along with a charade I am pulling on Mr. Queen. I have told him I wanted him as my Heir."

Nyssa laughed a scoffing laugh of her own. "Really, Father. You actually think Oliver will believe that? And how long will you carry this out?"

"You do not approve? I thought you would see the benefits of such a plan. We teach the boy a lesson about getting involved in League affairs, you see him suffer for all he put your Beloved through, and we continue to make a point the League is nothing to mess around with."

Nyssa considered what he had said. A smile slowly spread across her face. "It would certainly take him down a peg or two. Which he certainly deserves." Nyssa cocked her head. "However, like I said, would Oliver believe such an offer is legitimate?"

"Oh, he already does. I have talked with him already. He has agreed, on the condition Mr. Diggle and Al Sa-her are released without further harm. How is that for encouragement?"

Nyssa shook her head in despair at her father's foolishness. However, the idea did hold some appeal. To get back at Oliver Queen, for the injustices against her Beloved, and against the League itself with his interference in trying to protect Al Sa-her, the plan did seem appropriate. And if Queen actually fell for the idea, then the more delicious the revenge indeed.

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

"You're going to do what?" By the look of shock on his face, Diggle clearly couldn't believe what Oliver had just told him.

Oliver had wasted no time in updating Diggle upon his return to the cell. He sighed and stated, "I have no choice. Ra's wants me to become his Heir."

"Isn't that the craziest thing ever? What about Nyssa?"

"Supposedly, Ra's has changed his mind, and thinks I'd make a better Heir than she would."

"I don't think I want to be anywhere in the area when she finds out."

Oliver grimaced. "I think I agree with you. However, I have no choice. If I stay, Ra's will allow you and Merlyn to leave without any further harm."

Diggle's face showed a variety of expressions before he said, "I can't let you do it, Oliver."

Oliver sadly shook his head. "I expected you to say that. But really, Dig, there really isn't a choice. Ra's only wanted to appear like he offered me a choice. If I refused, even with the threats against you and Merlyn, he would find some other way to force me. I'm just glad he offered to let you go unharmed as part of the supposed 'deal'."

"Why do you say that?"

"You must have heard tales of the League of Assassins when you were in Afghanistan. They never play around, and they never give idle threats." After grimacing, he said, "They also are not known for leaving enemies alive."

Diggle closed his eyes and shook his head. "When I see Merlyn again…."

"Well, even though I understand the sentiment, you really can't harm him."

"Why not, Oliver? We wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't gotten us involved."

"I know, I know. And I know we should never have come here to rescue him. But we did. I made the choice. For Thea. Hopefully, perhaps, out of love for her, and this brush with death, Merlyn will change."

"Without you to keep him in line, what is the incentive?"

Oliver laughed a short, mirthless laugh. "Well, one good thing out of becoming leader of the Assassins…I could always go after Merlyn myself. If he doesn't change."

Before the men could continue their conversation, they heard footsteps. Maseo appeared once again at the cell door. "Oliver, Mr. Diggle, it's time for Mr. Diggle and Al Sa-her to leave."

Oliver approached Diggle and enveloped him in a hug. "Tell everyone I will be okay, and not to worry about me."

Diggle shook his head. "I don't know, Oliver, but I will try."

Oliver coughed, attempting to clear the sudden lump in his throat. "Thank you for everything, Dig. I wouldn't have made it these years if it hadn't been for you by my side."

Dig sighed. "You are the closest thing to a brother I have left, Oliver. We're going to think of something. A soldier never leaves a man behind."

Oliver wanted to protest, but no further words would come out. He nodded, and put out his hand. Diggle shook it, turned around, and followed Maseo out of the cell.

Oliver was left in the cell alone watching Diggle leave the cell and supposedly his life. He knew it was the only choice he could make, but it didn't make the future any less frightening.

 **AN: I hope you are enjoying this rather different story. I wanted to explore yet another alternative, as improbable as it may be, to the story of Ra's. I really liked the first part of the first chapter and the changes I made to canon, but then I didn't know what to do next. Then I came up with the "joke" idea. Part of me thinks it makes so much sense, with Oliver being so stupid on the show for protecting Merlyn the way he did. Sigh. So….thanks again for giving this story a try. Always greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: Felicity Finds Out

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN: Thank you for returning for the next chapter, and for the reviews, favs and follows. Always sooo very much appreciated! Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Let's see what we find about Ra's in this chapter.**

Previously:

 _Dig sighed. "You are the closest thing to a brother I have left, Oliver. We're going to think of something. A soldier never leaves a man behind."_

 _Oliver wanted to protest, but no further words would come out. He nodded, and put out his hand. Diggle shook it, turned around, and followed Maseo out of the cell._

 _Oliver was left in the cell alone watching Diggle leave the cell and supposedly his life. He knew it was the only choice he could make, but it didn't make the future any less frightening._

Oliver wasn't alone very long to contemplate his future. His stomach growling, he realized it had been hours since his last meal. Just as the thought crossed his mind, three guards entered the dungeon, walked over to the cell and opened the door. Without saying a word, one of them indicated for Oliver to exit the cell and to follow them. He fell into step behind the leader, with the other two following close behind Oliver.

After climbing several flights of stairs, and walking down numerous hallways, they entered what appeared to be the royal dining room. Tapestries hung from the walls picturing various battle scenes. The carpeting was lush roasted brown in color. Oliver's eyes followed a light brown, narrow rug which led to a long dark oak table, with Ra's sitting at the far end.

"Good evening, Mr. Queen." Nodding, Ra's indicated Oliver to take a seat to the right of him.

Sitting down, Oliver observed two of the guards leaving to take positions on either side of the door from which they had entered. The third guard stood at attention a short distance from Ra's and the head of the table.

Oliver took in the table, with place settings of fine crystal and china. The glasses were of light green crystal and lined with gold; the plates were trimmed with the same light green color. His lips tightened, for he assumed the choice of dinnerware must be meant as a nod to Oliver's choice of uniform color. An attempt to make it more homey for him perhaps? Instead it gave him a set of the creeps.

Ra's clapped his hands, and four servants marched in, each carrying a silver tray with various dishes on them.

"I hope you are hungry. I assume you are, for you certainly have had an eventful evening."

One servant placed plates with veal, grilled vegetables and rice in front of each of the two men. The next servant followed with salad bowls, and the third with a bowl of fruit set in the center between the two men. The fourth servant placed glasses of water to the side of each setting. All four servants stepped back at attention; Ra's nodded at them and they turned around smartly and left.

Oliver looked at Ra's for some sign to begin eating. Ra's began to eat his veal, stopped and looked at Oliver sideways. "Please begin, Mr. Queen."

Oliver nodded and began to eat. The food quality was at the level of the best chefs in Europe, at least according to Oliver's limited experience. Sitting there, wondering what was going to happen in the near future, Oliver found his appetite quickly disappearing however. The food lost its appeal and instead tasted like sawdust.

He didn't know if his face reflected this or not, after attempting not to show any emotion. However, Ra's stopped, set his silverware down next to his plate, and asked, "Is there something wrong with the food, Mr. Queen?"

 _Is there anything wrong, he asks. Of course there is something wrong. I'm here and not home, where I belong._

"Why do you ask, Ra's?"

"You do not appear as though you are enjoying it. My cook rivals the best in all of the European countries."

"I can certainly tell that, and I do appreciate it. I guess I am not as hungry as I had thought."

Ra's fixed a speculative look upon the younger man. "It will take some time, I suppose, to feel at home here."

 _You can say that again!_

Oliver could think of no useful reply, so he sat in silence waiting for Ra's' next comment. He continued to attempt to swallow another bite of the excellently prepared food in which he had no interest and wondered how he would survive the future days.

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

As they had left the Fortress and boarded the plane, Diggle didn't speak to Merlyn. He couldn't. He was so filled with anger at what was happening, he didn't trust his own voice. Or actions. He didn't wonder if Merlyn questioned why he wasn't talking to him; he didn't care.

The plane had been in the air ten minutes when Merlyn broke the silence. "Are you going to tell me what happened? Where is Oliver? Why isn't he here with us?"

Not hiding his anger, Diggle turned upon the man. "You want to know? In order for you and me to be released safely, Oliver had to agree to stay in Nanda Parbat and become Ra's' Heir."

Diggle's anger increased thousandth-fold as he watched Merlyn attempt to stop a chuckle. He leaned even further into Merlyn's personal space and said in a dangerously low voice, "For all that's holy, don't tell me you think there's something even remotely funny about this?"

Malcolm, despite himself, recoiled into his chair. "I'm sorry, Mr. Diggle. It just took me by surprise."

"Bull shit."

"Wait, what? You expected me to have known something like this was going to happen?"

"I don't know, Merlyn. You tell me."

"No, Mr. Diggle, I wouldn't have imagined this turn of events in a million years." He repositioned himself and attempted to convey a nonchalant attitude. "This isn't at all in line with Ra's' usual behavior or personality. If I didn't know better, I'd think this was some kind of colossal joke being played on us."

"But it isn't."

Malcolm held out a hand towards Diggle, attempting to placate him. "I know it isn't. Like I said, if I didn't know better, I would think it was some kind of joke. However, Ra's isn't known for having a sense of humor."

"But you say this is out of character for him nonetheless?"

Malcolm tilted his head right and left, weighing the question. "I would think so. He has had Nyssa in place as his heir for years. However, he is a traditional man, in most things. He may have decided he wanted a male heir, despite all this time."

"I can't see this sitting well with Nyssa at all."

"I certainly wouldn't want to be in the area when she finds out, that's for sure."

Diggle leaned back in his seat, rubbing his chin with his right hand. "So, is there anything we can do to get Oliver out of this?"

Malcolm shook his head slowly. "I don't know, Mr. Diggle. I really do not know. I have to think about this."

"Maybe I should have Lyla convince Waller to drop an JDAM on Nanda Parbat and take care of Ra's once and for all."

"Nice try, Mr. Diggle. Not sure if that would really work, however."

"When _will_ you have something for us to use, then?" Diggle asked, barely holding back his anger.

"I'll contact you tomorrow with what I've come up with by then," Malcolm said. "Until then, why don't we try to get some rest before we land back in Starling." He turned toward the wall and proceeded to snore lightly after several minutes.

Diggle's lips curled downwards as he considered everything he wanted to do to the man beside him. However, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. _Nothing I can do for the moment. I suppose I better get some rest like the scumbag suggested._

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

Diggle was dreading what he had to look forward to once they landed and spoke to their team. He couldn't believe the turn of events which had occurred. It was just…mind-blowing, unbelievable. Unspeakable. He especially wasn't looking forward to a certain blonde tornado's reactions. Diggle wasn't sure if he'd still have a head after she was done yelling at him.

Upon landing, Malcolm made some excuse about having some leads to check out and hurried to a waiting car. Diggle spent a moment wondering how Malcolm had a car waiting for him, then brushed it aside. Luckily, the company van was still in the temporary airport parking lot, so he retrieved it and drove to the Lair.

Despite the hour, Felicity was at her computers, fingers flying across the keyboards. Diggle stood near the top of the stairs watching her for a moment, his heart breaking at the news he was about to deliver. When Felicity looked up and caught his eyes, Diggle took in a deep breath and walked down the stairs towards her.

"Hey, I was wondering when I'd hear from you guys. Why didn't you send word? A girl gets to worrying, you know," Felicity said, in an attempt at levity. Diggle could read her so easily and knew her nerves were barely holding together.

As Diggle took a seat next to her, Felicity craned her neck around to look up the staircase. "Where's Oliver? Did he have a hot date first before he came back here?" She began to worry her lower lip as she waited for Diggle's answer.

Diggle swallowed, attempted to keep his voice light and level, and said, "We ran into several problems in Nanda Parbat."

Felicity's face paled, but she again attempted a sense of levity. "We wouldn't be us if anything ever went smoothly. What happened?"

"Oliver and I were captured before we could rescue Merlyn."

Diggle didn't think Felicity's face could become whiter, but it did. She worried her lip and asked in a softer voice, "What happened? Is Oliver still alive?"

"Yes, Oliver is fine. However…in order for Merlyn and me to be released unharmed…um…Oliver had to stay in Nanda Parbat and become Ra's' heir."

"Ra's' _what_?"

"Heir. He wants Oliver to take over leadership of the League of Assassins."

"What? You _gotta_ be kidding me. How is it even possible? Why in all that is holy Oliver would agree to that, even…" Her shoulders slouched. "Of course he'd agree to something like that, to keep someone safe. Especially you." Looking at Diggle, hope in her eyes, she said, "Did either of you come up with a plan to get him out of this before you left him there?"

Diggle shook his head, his eyes sorrowful. "No, no we didn't." Before Felicity could protest, he quickly added, "But we _will_ think of something, Felicity. We will."

Felicity looked up at the ceiling, her bright blue eyes brimming with tears, which were then hidden as she closed her eyes. Her face scrunched up as she tried not to cry, or yell. Her head fell into her hands and she sat there for a moment collecting her thoughts. Diggle watched her, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, he could tell when her indomitable spirit kicked in. She inhaled deeply, sat straight up, placed her hands definitively in her lap and looked him straight in the eye.

"We're going to get him back, Diggle."

Diggle could do nothing else but give the young woman a smile, nodded his head, and said, "That we will, Felicity. That we will." _Somehow._

With a determination which impressed Diggle, Felicity asked, "So what do we do next?"

Unsure as to her reaction, Diggle went ahead and told her anyway. "Malcolm is to come tomorrow and we will discuss any plans he might have developed overnight."

Diggle cringed as he watched Felicity get ready to use her 'loud voice'. "Malcolm is coming _here_ tomorrow? Do you think there is a planet in this universe where we should even be considering thinking about working with him?"

"I know, Felicity, I know. I don't trust him either."

" _Trust_ him? Trust him? I want to kill him. He's the reason we're in this mess in the first place. If I didn't care for Oliver, I would just leave Oliver there in Nanda Parbat as punishment for his refusal to leave Malcolm to rot."

Diggle stifled a smile in response to her statement despite the circumstances. "I know, Felicity, I know. I feel the same. However, Malcolm spent several years in Nanda Parbat, I guess, and he knows a few things about it. So, hopefully, he can steer us correctly to a plan which would work."

Shaking her head, Felicity clearly had her doubts. "I don't know, Dig. But for you and Oliver, I will give the rodent half a chance to prove his usefulness. Because I will not trust him any further than I can throw him. And I can't throw him very far, being only 5 feet 4, you know."

Diggle let out a laugh. He couldn't help it. "And ninety pounds dripping wet."

 **AN: Thanks again for reading another chapter! Hope you are enjoying this slightly different story. Some surprises are in store as we go down the line, I believe. As always, make a gal happy and write a review and let me know what you think! Always, always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Joke Gets Serious

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN: Thank you for returning for the next chapter, and for the reviews, favs and follows. Always sooo very much appreciated!**

Previously:

 _Ra's fixed a speculative look upon the younger man. "It will take some time, I suppose, to feel at home here."_

 _Oliver could think of no useful reply, so he sat in silence waiting for Ra's' next comment. He continued to attempt to swallow another bite of the excellently prepared food in which he had no interest and wondered how he would survive the future days._

"Since you fail to reply, I assume you agree with my last statement," Ra's stated, with a little smile playing around his lips.

"Really? How do you expect me to answer, Ra's? I'm here against my will. Everything and everyone I love is back home in Starling City. I don't understand why I'm here, but you insist that I am. So I'm trying my best not to lose my temper, but it's extremely difficult."

Ra's sat back in his chair, a finger to his chin, and fixed upon Oliver a speculative look. One which made Oliver feel like squirming in his chair like a five-year-old. "Is that so?" His eyes took on a dangerous gleam. Suddenly Oliver became aware of how dangerous this could turn out to be, in a blink of an eye. Perhaps he misspoke.

"I apologize, Liege. I am very stressed at this time." Perhaps he better watch his tongue if he hoped to survive this little 'adventure'.

Ra's nodded slightly, acknowledging Oliver's apology. "Well done, Mr. Queen. Perhaps it will not be as difficult to teach you the ways of the League as I had first thought."

Oliver bit his tongue to prevent another sarcastic reply. However, the statement also produced a cold chill down his spine as he wondered what exactly could that all mean. Nothing good, he was afraid. Instead, he returned his attention to the meal in front of him. He picked up the fork, speared some veal and placed it in his mouth. Chewing carefully, he swallowed before his next statement.

"Like you said, Liege, this food is excellent. On par with what I have eaten in the finest five-star restaurants."

Ra's again gave Oliver a small nod and his lips curved in a small smile, acknowledging the effort his new heir was making. The silence which followed was only broken by the sounds of silverware clanking on dishes as the two men ate.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

After hearing the news about Oliver, all Felicity wanted to do was go home, grab a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream, throw in some Dr. Who in her DVD, and veg until her mind was as numb as her heart. Luckily she somehow found her way home, and was able to set up everything required for a good veg/crying session before she collapsed onto her couch.

She ended up first staring at her blank TV screen for a while, however, before turning the TV on. Lost in thought, she just couldn't believe it. How does something like this occur, in real life. Not TV. Not one of her Sci-fi shows, or Game of Thrones. Only in this life which was so radically different from the one she termed B.O. "Before Oliver" was a time where everything was simple….it had been simple. She got up, went to work, was slightly bored and underused in the IT department, came home, occasionally went out with friends, but that was it. No life-endangering missions, no mirakuru-spiked or other evil-minded criminals chasing her. No six foot two gorgeous, brooding, unavailable superheroes to lust over. And to lose.

Felicity sighed as she turned on her TV and reached for her ice cream. It wasn't just losing the possibility of a romance which had her heartbroken. Her and Oliver? Unthinkable. It was more the fact of the loss of a good friend. Her best friend. But not only that. It was just so unfair. Oliver barely got his life back when it's taken away from him again? First he had to work for Waller, and God knows how many other awful people he hadn't gotten around telling them about, and now…now he has to work for the most dangerous group of assassins in the world? Not Fair. Not fair at all.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

Previously:

 _Unsure as to her reaction, Diggle went ahead and told her anyway. "Malcolm is to come tomorrow and we will discuss any plans he might have developed overnight."_

 _Diggle cringed as he watched Felicity get ready to use her 'loud voice'. "Malcolm is coming here tomorrow? Do you think there is a planet in this universe where we should even be considering thinking about working with him?"_

 _"_ _I know, Felicity, I know. I don't trust him either."_

 _"_ _Trust him? Trust him? I want to kill him. He's the reason we're in this mess in the first place. If I didn't care for Oliver, I would just leave Oliver there in Nanda Parbat as punishment for his refusal to leave Malcolm to rot."_

 _Diggle stifled a smile in response to her statement despite the circumstances. "I know, Felicity, I know. I feel the same. However, Malcolm spent several years in Nanda Parbat, I guess, and he knows a few things about it. So, hopefully, he can steer us correctly to a plan which would work."_

The next morning Malcolm arrived promptly at 9am. However, not via the stairs, like a normal person. He seemingly appeared as if out of thin air, like his LOA name of 'The Magician'. Just as Felicity remarked he was late, he walked out of the shadows of the lair. "I trust you have been expecting me."

"Very funny, Merlyn. You have any ideas of how we get Oliver back, since it's your fault he's gone?" Felicity asked.

"Well, I did tell Mr. Diggle that I would come up with a plan. However, I'm not so sure whether rescuing Oliver is such a good idea."

"What? Seriously, Merlyn, you dare to say that to us?" Diggle asked, barely containing his anger.

"Ra's al Ghul is not someone you wish to cross. If he wants Oliver as heir, who are we to convince him otherwise?"

Diggle pulled out his gun. "And maybe I should just shoot you now. Take you out of our misery."

Malcolm held up his hands in surrender. "I only mean to offer up all possible options. In order for you to make the most informed decision."

"Decision? _Decision_? There _is_ no decision to make, Merlyn. We are going to get Oliver back. If you can't, or won't, help us, then leave now. Before I let Diggle shoot you," Felicity said in her 'loud' voice.

"Now, now, Miss Smoak, no need to get angry. I understand the reason for both you and Mr. Diggle's anger, but I can certainly help you. It's the least I can do, for Thea and Oliver."

"Since it is your fault," Felicity muttered under her breath.

As though Felicity hadn't interrupted, Merlyn said, "If you are willing, I can take a rescue squad through the catacombs at the Fortress. That way, we can get into the Fortress with a minimum of combat with the guards and grab Oliver." Looking at Diggle, he said, "You willing to work with me to get Oliver? Will you trust me?"

"Do you think an idea like that has any chance for success?" Diggle asked, skepticism clearly showing on his face.

"Let's sit down and discuss this further, shall we?" Malcolm said in a slow drawl, sitting down in the chair next to Felicity.

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

After choking down the rest of his supper, and not having much more of a conversation with Ra's, Oliver was led to what was announced as his new bedroom. Oliver walked in to find a room decorated tastefully in rich shades of amber and gold.

Going over to the window, covered with red and gold drapes which were drawn, he peeked out. He wasn't surprised to find the windows barred, but that they faced an enclosed garden, now covered with the rays of the setting sun. Quite pretty, if only the bars didn't mar the view. Turning back into the room, he observed a separate sitting room set off the main bedroom with a queen-sized bed. Really, all things considered, quite comfortable.

Unfortunately, Ra's didn't reveal what his day was going to entail tomorrow. Undoubtedly his education in becoming Heir would surely begin. Something Oliver was not looking forward to, in the least. However, he reminded himself he needed to bide his time until he could figure out an escape, one way or another. And to play along with being a willing participate in all of this. As if he had any other choice.

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

Meanwhile, as Oliver was becoming accustomed to his new surroundings, Ra's was in his study handling League business. This "joke" he was playing on Queen was taking away valuable time from some of his other operations, but Ra's considered it a worthwhile investment, in the long run. He needed to make a statement to anyone thinking of challenging him, and he needed to cut any such challenges off at their origins. So, this "joke" would certainly send the right kind of message to the necessary people.

A servant entered and announced that his daughter wished to see him. Ra's nodded agreement, and smiled as Nyssa entered his study. "Good evening, my daughter. How is our plan progressing?"

"Very well, Father. Queen's friends in Starling City are upset, understandably so. The only stickler in the plan might be Al Sa-her. He even suggested this might be a joke, but he brushed it off as being ridiculous. Imagine that."

Ra's laughed a short, brittle laugh. "Of course. My ex-horseman knows me very well indeed. Perhaps I should reconsider reinstating him into the League. I have missed his particular style of villainy, and his familiarity with my style of business is certainly invaluable in some cases." Rubbing his palms together, he asked, "So, has Queen's friends figured out a plan to rescue him yet?"

"No, not yet. They have enlisted Al Sa-her to help them plan one." Nyssa shook her head. "How far are you willing to carry out this farce, Father? We really don't want anyone else to get hurt, League members especially."

"Don't worry, Daughter. The only one I wish to be hurt is Mr. Queen. His 'initiation' will begin tomorrow, giving us enough time to make a statement before we have to let him go." An evil smile crossed his face as he considered his options. "Actually, Daughter, I do believe I will give Mr. Queen the gift of surprise and begin his initiation tonight."

Nyssa shook her head at her father's antics. "Oh, Father, you never change." After thinking a moment, she said, "I am almost inclined to ask you to change your mind, but the fact that Mr. Queen does indeed have to be taken down a notch or two is just too inviting a notion for me to stop you."

Ra's chuckled. "Yes, in considering this plan, I thought you would truly appreciate this idea as well, for all its worth." Clapping his hands, Ra's summoned several of his servants to begin his new plans for his most recent 'guest'.

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

One advantage of living for hundreds of years was developing defensive plans against one's enemies. The fortress at Nanda Parbat had been renovated many times to take advantage of such things as the newest advances in killing methods and security measures.

Without being aware of it, Oliver was administered a sleeping gas through the ventilation in his room, preventing him being aware of being moved to a less hospitable room. His unconscious body was strung up five feet in the air between two posts, after his shirt was removed, his arms spread-eagled to present the body with the most uncomfortable position as the victim hung there. His feet were also bare.

In the morning, Ra's walked into the cell displaying the unconscious Oliver in such a spectacle. In spite of himself, Ra's showed a smile of satisfaction before it was replaced with a solemn expression. He nodded for one of the servants who had accompanied him, with a bucket of ice-cold water, to dump it onto Oliver.

Oliver woke sputtering, swinging between the two posts and grunting in discomfort. His eyes quickly found Ra's, smiling up at him as he swung slightly back and forth. Oliver looked up, checking out his restraints then back down at his 'host'. "What is this, Liege? Why am I restrained so? I agreed to undergo the initiation willingly. Why is there a need for torture?"

Oliver wasn't prepared to hear the answer he was given. "Oh, but this _is_ part of the League initiation, Mr. Queen," Ra's said with a defiant gleam in his eye.

"In what way does torture play into the code of the League?"

"What one who is unenlightened may view as torture, the League views as methods which weaken the will in order for it to be reshaped into that of the League."

A muscle in Oliver's cheek twitched as he attempted to control the many thoughts which sprang into his mind. This was certainly not what he had expected when he had agreed to stay and become Ra's' heir. If he didn't know better, Oliver would suspect childish motives were behind all of this instead of initiation of an heir.

"This all should not come as much of a surprise to you, Mr. Queen, with your past experience with ancient rituals and such."

"I don't know about that as much as being familiar with good old fashioned torture itself."

"I, for one, will certainly not miss that smart tongue of yours. That will certainly be beaten out of you, one way or another." Ra's turned sharply toward the exit, his robes swirling at his feet. "You may start the fire torture now," he told the servants nearest to him as he walked out of the room.

Oliver watched, as he hung there suspended, as servants brought a large indoor fire pit and placed it under him. Wood was then brought and a fire started. Closing his eyes, Oliver attempted to get in touch with a core of inner peace within him to withstand the discomfort he knew he was about to face.

 **AN: Thank you again for reading and continuing to follow this story. I sure hope you will leave a review letting me know what it is you are enjoying about it. Always greatly appreciated! Oh, one reviewer did say that if this all was a joke, Ra's is certainly very mean. Yes, of course he is, and evil and sadistic. Ha. Hope you turn in next time to see how far this "joke" actually goes.**


	5. Chapter 5: Nyssa Gets Serious

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN: Thank you so very much for returning, and for all the great reviews, follows and favs. Always appreciated. I'm happy this story is being appreciated.**

 **As an aside, I was wondering if my Arrow stories are getting a little too brutal, but I rewatched Smallville Season 10 episode "Dominion" last night, a gladiator-type episode. I forgot how bloody that episode was. (Or how good, Heehee). I think my stories are in line with that type of thing. Ha.**

 **Anyway, here's my next chapter…hope you enjoy!**

 **BTW, there is torture in this chapter, between the areas marked with "***" Skip if you need to. Thanks.**

Previously:

 _Ra's turned sharply toward the exit, his robes swirling at his feet. "You may start the fire torture now," he told the servants nearest to him as he walked out of the room._

 _Oliver watched, as he hung there suspended, as servants brought a large indoor fire pit and placed it under him. Wood was then brought and a fire started. Closing his eyes, Oliver attempted to get in touch with a core of inner peace within him to withstand the discomfort he knew he was about to face._

Not a stranger to torture by any means, Oliver knew he could withstand anything Ra's was planning to do to him. However, he quickly remembered how extremely painful any torture could be, as he hung there suspended, his arms aching with the burden of supporting his body and the soles of his feet slowly receiving first, or even, second-degree burns.

Time passed slowly for him as he hung there, trying to keep a steady meditation to help keep his mind off of the pain. Even with his high pain tolerance developed from his island and Bratva experiences, Oliver felt himself slipping away into unconsciousness after some time.

The next thing he was aware of, he was suddenly cold and wet. Despite the pain, Oliver jumped as he was startled into alertness. He was lying on his right side on a dirt floor, his arms tied securely behind him. Pain from his burnt feet vibrated through his body. _And this is only my first day of this._

Before he could respond, or at least see who had dumped the water on him, he was met with a second pail of water in the face. Sputtering, Oliver attempted to clear his eyes and sit up to face his assailant. However, before he could do so, he was suddenly lifted into the air by arms on either side of him, and he was left with his feet trying to gain a foothold to support himself. However, his feet were having difficulty doing so, due to the discomfort of the burns on their soles.

"I trust you rested well, Mr. Queen."

"Considering I don't remember resting, I have to answer in the negative to that." The comment came out of his mouth without any thought. As he would've expected, his response met with several hard and fast jabs to his abdomen.

Raising his head, attempting to regain his breath, Oliver tried to focus his tired eyes on the man in front of him.

"Mr. Queen, this process will be less painful for you if you watch that smart mouth of yours. It often gets you in trouble, doesn't it?" Ra's asked.

Oliver bit back the several responses which came uninvited into his mind and continued to hold Ra's' gaze. Uncertain as to how he should answer, Oliver decided to remain silent and wait for his next question. Instead, he received several more punches in the stomach.

"You need to respond to me when I ask you a question, Mr. Queen."

"And here I thought it was a rhetorical question, Ra's."

Ra's subjected him to several well-placed punches to his jaw. With his nose bloody, and one eye beginning to swell shut, Oliver knew he better proceed with caution. Feeling light-headed, he wasn't sure if he was capable carrying out a battle of wits with Ra's.

"Not only are you to answer my questions respectfully when asked, you are also to address me as 'Master' or 'Liege'."

 _Oh, how could I have forgotten_ that _?_

"I understand, Master."

"Much better, Oliver. Much better. Oh, it is time to start calling you by your proper title. You will now be known as 'Wareeth' al Ghul. Now that you are my heir."

Oliver pursed his lips together to prevent an unconsidered reaction. Instead he carefully replied, "Yes, Master, I understand."

One more guard entered the cell. Ra's stated, "Wareeth, we will now string you up in this cell, so you can think over what we've talked about. I will be back later to check on you."

The new guard approached them and untied Oliver's hands. He then assisted the other two guards in attaching the manacles extending from the cell walls by chains to Oliver's wrists and ankles. The chains weren't long enough for Oliver to sit, so he would be forced to stand on his wounded feet, or hang from his extended arms putting pressure on his shoulders once again. Upon being satisfied their prisoner was secure, the LOA soldiers left, leaving Oliver dreading the several hours of pain he knew was ahead of him.

~~OQ~~

Entering his office, Ra's was not surprised to find his daughter sitting in front of his desk, watching Queen in his cell via the hidden cameras.

"So, my daughter, are you satisfied with how Queen's punishment is progressing?"

Nyssa stood as her father walked around his desk and sat down. At his nod, she resumed her seat. "Yes, well done indeed, Father. I am surprised with how insubordinate Queen was, even at this beginning stage. With his past experiences, I would think he'd know better to tame his responses."

"Perhaps for him that is tame." Ra's met his daughter's gaze with a devilish smile and a gleam in his eye.

"Touché, Father." Thinking of another question, Nyssa asked, "What do you have planned next for our Mr. Queen?"

Leaning back in his chair, Ra's smiled at his daughter. "I am not certain. What do you think I should do? Do you have any ideas, or things you want to try?"

He watched as a slow smile developed on his daughter's face. "Oh, I got several ideas I would like to try, if I may, Father."

"Be my guest, dear Daughter, be my guest."

~~OQ~~

Previously:

 _As though Felicity hadn't interrupted, Merlyn said, "If you are willing, I can take a rescue squad through the catacombs at the Fortress. That way, we can get into the Fortress with a minimum of combat with the guards and grab Oliver." Looking at Diggle, he said, "You willing to work with me to get Oliver? Will you trust me?"_

 _"_ _Do you think an idea like that has any chance for success?" Diggle asked, skepticism clearly showing on his face._

 _"_ _Let's sit down and discuss this further, shall we?" Malcolm said in a slow drawl, sitting down in the chair next to Felicity._

"So tell me your plan to rescue Oliver?" Diggle asked Malcolm.

Malcolm led Felicity in pulling up the blueprints of the Fortress, depending upon her hacking ability to get final access to the blueprints. Once they were pulled up on her tablet, the three of them gathered around it for Malcolm to explain his rescue idea.

After he was done, he turned to the other two. "So, who will we invite on this rescue operation of ours? For surely we will need more than just the three of us."

"We need more eyes to especially keep an eye on you," Felicity muttered, then gasped. "I apologize, Mr. Merlyn. I didn't mean to say that aloud."

Malcolm just shook his head and chose to ignore the comment. "As I was saying, I trust we will be taking Mr. Harper and Ms. Lance with us." At the silence meeting his statement, Malcolm quirked an eyebrow and asked, "May I ask why neither one is here at the moment?"

Diggle said, "They both had other obligations this morning. However, like you would say, we need everyone on this."

Malcolm nodded. "Mr. Diggle, what do you think of my plans? As a military man, I value your opinion very highly."

Diggle's lips curled a little at the praise, but his face quickly adapted a passive look once again. He considered his words, then he said, "I think it is a very viable plan." With a hint of self-recrimination, he added, "A much better plan than the one Oliver and I attempted when we tried to rescue you."

Merlyn acknowledged the remark, but didn't reply. Instead, he asked, "How long do you think it will take to get ready to leave?"

Diggle and Felicity exchanged glances. "Laurel and Roy will be back tomorrow. We should be able to leave tomorrow night."

"Then I suggest we begin preparing to leave at that time. The sooner the better."

~~OQ~~

Oliver lost himself in a meditation in order to withstand the discomfort of being forced to stand on his feet and the strain his arms were bearing. In the middle of his meditation, he heard a voice with its familiar lilt floating through his imaging.

"Interesting to see you here now…Wareeth." Oliver watched as Nyssa unlocked the cell door and approached him. "How it pains me to address you with the title that had once belonged to me."

"I gladly give it back to you, if it were my choice," Oliver said. He was unprepared for Nyssa's reaction.

Nyssa brought her arm back and cracked her hand across Oliver's face. "Even though you are Wareeth, you are still to address me as 'Mistress'." She walked away then turned back quickly towards Oliver. "My father doesn't know I am here."

Oliver wondered whether he should answer, but before he could, Nyssa was suddenly in his field of vision, her eyes boring into his. "I could take my well-deserved pound of flesh from you for all the trouble you have caused me. Not to mention my Beloved." Delivering two quick punches to Oliver's mid-section, Nyssa then pulled back to watch Oliver's reaction.

Before he was aware of speaking, Oliver said, "Mistress, I loved Sara, I never meant…."

Moving at the speed of a ninja, Nyssa drew a knife from her pocket and stabbed Oliver in his left thigh, avoiding the femoral artery. "Do _not_ say her name to me, Wareeth. You are not allowed to say her name." Nyssa slowly pulled the knife down his thigh. "I should cut you up in little pieces right now for what you did to her, and for the disgrace you showed my Father." She twisted the knife as she pulled it back out.

"You must know how sorry I am for both hurting Sara and for offending your father…Mistress. It was never my intention," Oliver forced out between spasms of pain.

Nyssa slowly scraped the knife along Oliver's right lower abdomen. "Your apology is a little too late, Oliver." She slowly inserted the knife and twisted it as she brought it across his lower abdomen just deep enough to draw blood but not harming any major organs.

Oliver watched as blood slowly began to drip down his legs and pool at his feet. Attempting to regain some dignity, he asked with apparent nonchalance, "Mistress, aren't you afraid of your Father finding out what you are doing to me?"

Nyssa shook her head and drew back her fist and punched Oliver in the nose. "That question is impertinent, despite the use of my title. You are not allowed to question my actions."

Pulling back, looking at the scars on Oliver's upper chest, Nyssa smiled slightly. "I believe I will help you celebrate surviving your past tortures by retracing those scars."

Despite himself, images of Wintergreen torturing him on the island appeared in his mind. Oliver braced himself for another spasm of pain as Nyssa plunged the knife into his right mid-chest and proceeded to move the knife slowly down the path of an old scar. The question crossed his mind whether he was actually going to survive this session with Nyssa, but he had no idea as she plunged the knife into his left mid-chest.

As Oliver had finally succumbed to unconsciousness, after suffering many more smaller cuts, Nyssa shook her head. She knew of his high tolerance to torture but hadn't meant to test it. However, somewhere in the middle of it all, it became less of a game to her. Thoughts of Sara suffering because of this man actually took over her mind, and her actions. Of course her father wouldn't understand her losing control, so of course she wouldn't tell him she did. Instead she would simply admit she took his words literally, and did what he had told her to do.

Taking a cloth from her back pocket, she wiped the knife clean and replaced it in the sheath at her side. She looked at the unconscious man one more time, and was somewhat relieved to see his breathing was without distress. However, she had no qualms in what she had done to him. Oliver Queen was far too smug at times for his own good, and hopefully upon leaving Nanda Parbat will have learned his lesson.

Nodding to her guards, who preceded her, Nyssa left the cell without a backward glance. She noticed it there was time for a late supper, as well as checking with her father for any news from Starling. A fleeting thought crossed her mind as she wondered whether her father would be upset about her torturing Oliver to such a degree, knowing he often liked to have the honor himself. However, if he tried to criticize her for her actions, she would simply remind him Oliver did try to kill her in Starling, besides being responsible ultimately for the death of her Beloved. That should be enough for her Father.

 **AN: The end of another chapter. Oliver sure is getting a lot of punishment for his "crimes" against Ra's. But rescue is soon at hand…or is it? We shall see. Perhaps Ra's has something planned for the rest of Team Arrow as well…or maybe not. He is a busy man, after all. Hope you continue to return to read the rest of the chapters as I post them. As always, thanks for reading, favoriting, and following, and also reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue is Planned

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN: Thanks for returning. Hope this story continues to be entertaining.**

Previously:

 _As Oliver had finally succumbed to unconsciousness, after suffering many more smaller cuts, Nyssa shook her head. She knew of his high tolerance to torture but hadn't meant to test it. However, somewhere in the middle of it all, it became less of a game to her and thoughts of Sara suffering because of this man actually took over her mind. Of course her father wouldn't understand her losing control, so of course she wouldn't tell him she did. Instead she would simply admit she took his words literally, and did what he had told her to do._

 _Taking a cloth from her back pocket, she wiped the knife clean and replaced it in the sheath at her side. She looked at the unconscious man one more time, and was somewhat relieved to see his breathing was without distress. However, she had no qualms in what she had done to him. Oliver Queen was far too smug at times for his own good, and hopefully upon leaving Nanda Parbat will have learned his lesson._

Consciousness slowly returned to a weakened Oliver. Without food or drink, Oliver felt worse than usual. He looked down at his feet, feeling somewhat comforted in the fact that there was less blood pooled at his feet than he was afraid of. Nyssa certainly was full of surprises. He never expected her to be _quite_ so ingenious with the ways of torture. Oliver had never experienced one such as she.

Her behavior, and everything else involving this situation of actually becoming Ra's' heir, wasn't sitting right with him. For one, why such torture be allowed one designated as Heir? It seemed just a little _too_ damaging. Not to mention revengeful. Two, why did Nyssa dare to fly in the face of her father and take out her aggression on him? It just didn't seem to fit behavior from a LOA member.

Despite the uselessness of such an action, Oliver still tested out his bonds. The chains were indeed securely attached to the wall; the manacles securely attached to his wrists. The cell door appeared sturdy and unyielding, and securely locked. Being underground, there were no windows. He couldn't tell how many cells there were down here, but he could guess at least eight. For this dungeon.

When he attempted to listen for anyone near him, only silence met his ears. Oliver wasn't expecting to find any other prisoners, but he still was hoping for anyone available to possibly help him escape, slim the case might be.

When this adventure had first begun, Oliver had been so certain of himself and his abilities to withstand whatever Ra's would throw at him. This unrelenting torture and withholding of food and water were giving Ra's an unfair advantage, however. Well, if he were being totally honest with himself, Oliver would admit it was partly due to it being several years since he'd been tortured to such a degree.

No ideas yet as to some sort of escape. And escape was beginning to look like a very smart thing to consider, especially since this whole thing was heading south in a hurry. He'd been here less than a week, and for all he knew, he felt like he was close to dying.

From what he could figure out about the League, perhaps they would try simple torture and brainwashing on a simple recruit, but why on the chosen one as Heir? Even if it's an outsider? It was just a hunch, but a very uncomfortable one at that.

Also what was to be the rest of his initiation? If he survived the physical aspect of it, at least. It would certainly be eye-opening, that's for sure. However, he wasn't sure if he was looking forward to it.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

Nyssa indeed returned to her Father upon leaving Oliver's cell. Knowing full well he might have been watching on the hidden cameras, Nyssa knew if he had objected to the extent of her visit, he would have interrupted her. Knowing he had a late supper planned, she headed to his smaller dining room.

"Daughter, I know you are extremely talented, but that was quite the performance, even for you. Top notch."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Nyssa sat down in the chair across from her father at the mid-size black oak table, a table setting in place for her. She reached for the bread basket, took a roll and proceeded to butter it. "Thank you, Father. I hope you don't mind me doing such a job on Queen at this time, but I thought the time was right."

"I trust your instincts. Actually, they are quite correct. I got word tonight his team will be here in thirty-six hours to 'rescue' him."

"So you haven't changed your plans allowing them to 'succeed' with their rescue?"

"No, I am tiring of this game. I do believe we have been proceeding very well with teaching Queen the necessary lesson. Besides, we do have some other more pressing issues to handle within the next few weeks for several very important clients."

Taking a bite of her lamb, Nyssa nodded. As she chewed and contemplated her father's words, Nyssa moved her baby potatoes around on the plate. She speared one and placed it in her mouth while she considered her reply. "I suppose. We do not want to injure him too badly before we return him to his home."

"I was going to ask for your thoughts regarding that very issue. How wounded should he be?"

"As I am sure you're aware of, he has a very high pain tolerance, but his body is beginning to show the effects of the life he has chosen to lead. Despite all of his sins, I do not want to injure him permanently."

"So you do have a soft spot for an ex-boyfriend of your Beloved?"

Nyssa shrugged her shoulders. "It's more that he's done some good for her hometown. He should be allowed to continue to do so. One less place for us to be concerned with, I believe."

Her father nodded, approving of her thinking. "That is a very good point. We can concentrate our resources on the parts of the world which need our intervention more."

"Thirty-six hours doesn't leave us much time, however."

"Well, he hasn't had any food for at least twelve hours. So, if we deprive him of any food until they arrive, that will definitely weaken him."

"Yes, we definitely want to make a statement with his appearance." Nyssa nibbled at her roll and took a sip of her wine. "In that way, the rest of his team will certainly be impacted by his lesson as well."

"Then we will have to step up his 'initiation' to take advantage of the time we have left," Ra's said, with a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

~~OQ~~

Previously:

 _Malcolm nodded. "Mr. Diggle, what do you think of my plans? As a military man, I value your opinion very highly."_

 _Diggle's lips curled a little at the praise, but his face quickly adapted a passive look once again. He considered his words, then he said, "I think it is a very viable plan." With a hint of self-recrimination, he added, "A much better plan than the one Oliver and I attempted when we tried to rescue you."_

 _Merlyn acknowledged the remark, but didn't reply. Instead, he asked, "How long do you think it will take to get ready to leave?"_

 _Diggle and Felicity exchanged glances. "Laurel and Roy will be back tomorrow. We should be able to leave tomorrow night."_

 _"_ _Then I suggest we begin preparing to leave at that time. The sooner the better."_

Roy and Laurel returned from their separate trips without difficulty and arrived at the Lair the next morning. Upon receiving the update about Oliver, they were shocked but also willing to go rescue him. They left to get what they needed for the mission ahead, and they agreed to meet at the airport that evening.

The flight was uneventful, allowing everyone to rest as well as review the plan once again before they arrived. They landed under cover of darkness on a secret airstrip several miles away from Ra's' fortress, of which intel from ARGUS had informed them. A jeep was waiting for them, which carried them to an inner road to the Fortress itself.

They stopped the jeep undercover of trees, a mile away from the Fortress. Walking the rest of the way, under cover of darkness, they slowly made their way through an unused path which Malcolm had sworn no one hardly used anymore. Diggle and Roy had privately discussed their doubts about this, and agreed to be especially wary.

The lay-out was as Malcolm had described. The back of the Fortress was bordered by a high brick wall, Malcolm led them to a section, where he touched five separate bricks in a seemingly random pattern. An opening appeared, which Malcolm led them through. They then followed the brick wall, staying close to it until a building appeared, and a wooden door in front of them.

Malcolm produced a key and unlocked the door. He made sure his torch was working and led the group inside what appeared to be a narrow tunnel. Dig entered the tunnel after Malcolm, followed by Laurel and Felicity, with Roy taking the end, keeping a close eye out for anyone who might sound the alarm.

They walked along the dusty path, the floor made of solid dirt, the walls what appeared to be adobe bricks. Occasionally, the taller individuals had to lower their heads as the ceiling lowered in parts, then gradually rose again to higher heights.

Diggle had to work on forcing his doubts out of his mind as they made their way along, without meeting a single guard. Malcolm did say the old catacombs he'd be leading them through were hardly ever used any more. Indeed, every so often, they had to brush aside cobwebs out of their way as they hurried along.

They reached another wooden door, and Malcolm unlocked it. He carefully checked the environment behind the door, then signaled all clear as he went first. They crossed a small fenced area to another small building with a wooden door. Malcolm unlocked the door, checked inside, then nodded as he entered.

However, this time they only walked a few hundred yards when they were suddenly surrounded by dozens of LOA soldiers dressed in the traditional black leather outfits, armed with cocked guns and bows with arrows, all pointed at the would-be rescuers.

Malcolm met Diggle's gaze and shook his head. Diggle agreed; it would be fool-hardy to attempt to fight their way out of there. Diggle shook his head as he looked at the endless stream of soldiers still marching into the tunnel from either side of them. As one, Team Arrow lowered their weapons.

The amazed team watched as the soldiers parted, allowing two soldiers to approach them to drop something at their feet. A collective gasp rose from them as they realized it was an unconscious Oliver, bruised and bloody almost beyond recognition. A man in full-length robes followed and stopped behind Oliver.

"Welcome, friends of Mr. Queen. You were expected. For those of you who don't know me, I am Ra's al Ghul, the Head of the Demon." Pointing to the unmoving hump in front of them, he said, "Here is your hero whom you have come to save. He doesn't look much like a hero to me, but tastes vary, do they not?"

"What did you do to him?" Felicity asked, before she could stop herself, as she flung herself at Ra's. Luckily Diggle was beside her, able to grab her and pull her back behind him before she could make contact with Ra's.

"Oh, Ms. Smoak, is it? It was all part of the supposed initiation which Mr. Queen was to undergo to become my Heir."

"Doesn't sound like much of an initiation to me," Roy said. A soldier near him punched him in the abdomen several times. "You are to wait until Master says you can speak." Roy looked up from bending over as he tried to regain his breath, glaring at the man but remained silent.

"Mr. Harper, isn't it?" Ra's asked. As he debated whether to answer, Diggle, who had sidled to his other side, nudged Roy gently. Roy nodded but again remained silent but maintained a stony glare as he held his sore ribs.

"You are correct, Mr. Harper. It is not as much of an initiation as it is a warning. To Mr. Queen, and to the rest of you, of what can happen if you attempt to interfere in my business."

Giving the confused group in front of him a small smile, Ra's nodded in satisfaction. "You see, it was never my intention for Mr. Queen to become my Heir. I developed this plan as a means to teach Mr. Queen a lesson. Call it a joke, if you will. As well as an eye-opener for other evil-doers."

"Master, if I may ask a question?" Merlyn stepped forward, catching Ra's' eye, before anyone else could interrupt.

"What a strange thing to see you here, Al Sa-her. How brave you are in returning. And how foolish." Ra's turned, walked a few steps back, then turned towards the group once again. "Of course, this group would require a guide to get here, after all."

"I have been wishing to make up for my wrongs, Master. Especially where it concerns Oli…I mean Mr. Queen." Merlyn cleared his throat. "But Master, are you truly serious when you state Oliver was never going to be your heir?"

"I believed Mr. Queen needed to be taught a lesson for interfering with League affairs, and, ironically, more specifically, in interfering with punishing you, Al Sa-her. Such an extreme transgression, which this certainly was, required a most ingenious punishment, I believed. So I came up with this.

"I hope this is a lesson for all of you, especially Mr. Queen. To avoid antagonizing me or the League at any cost ever again."

"A joke? This was all a joke? A lesson? For Oliver? What kind of sick person would do such a thing?" Felicity asked, before she could stop herself. At Ra's' glare, she stepped back behind Diggle, peeking from behind his large form.

"My daughter thinks you are cute, Ms. Smoak. I find you less so. I warn you, please hold your comments." Ra's shook his head. "But, yes, Ms. Smoak, I am quite a unique individual. After being alive all these centuries, I get bored easily. So coming up with ingenious types of punishments for evil-doers is one amusement I allow myself."

Ra's smiled as gasps rose from the group in front of him. "Oh, you are not very familiar with my history? That is fine, for you will not have any further need for such information. As this lesson was to teach all of you, you are to leave here and not grace me with your presence anymore." Raising his hands, he said, "Otherwise, you will leave me no other choice but to kill not only you, but all of your family as well. Wherever they may be."

Capturing Merlyn's gaze, Ra's stated, "Especially you, Al Sa-her. If you make the mistake of crossing my path again, I will not leave any part of you to be found. _Anywhere._ This includes the disobeying of _any_ League rule. Am I understood, Al Sa-her?"

Merlyn swallowed. Willing himself to not flinch under Ra's' glare he nodded. "Yes, well understood, Master."

Diggle took a small step forward. "If I may…Master?" At Ra's' nod, Diggle continued. "May I assume we can now leave without any further interference? Bring Mr. Queen home?"

Ra's nodded. "Yes, a plane is ready to leave with you on it." Four soldiers approached Ra's. "My guards will accompany you now to the plane."

Diggle caught Roy's eye and nodded towards Oliver. Roy joined Diggle at Oliver's side, who assessed the injured man's condition and quickly instructed Roy in the best way to pick Oliver up. They crossed their arms, forming a fireman's hold, and lifted Oliver up. Oliver groaned, but didn't regain consciousness. Felicity and Laurel rushed to their side, to act as spotters to watch Oliver as he was being carried.

Malcolm turned to Ra's, facing him one last time. "If I may speak, Master, I do wish to sincerely apologize for all the inconvenience I have caused you over the years. It truly wasn't my intention."

"I don't need mind-reading capabilities to know that isn't exactly true, Al Sa-her, but I do accept the apology, for what it is worth. Remember all I have said." He turned around and began to walk in the direction of the Fortress.

The group walked out to the little fenced area outside. One of the soldiers opened a gate which had been hidden, which lead to a driveway. They got into the van waiting there for them after carefully placing Oliver in the back of the van, so that he could travel while lying down. The van then headed to a small airfield, where a plane was waiting for them to take them far away from Nanda Parbat.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Looks like the next chapter is the ending. Hope you let me know what you thought about this.**


	7. Chapter 7:Rescue is Attempted

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN: Thank you for returning to the last chapter of this story. Hope you enjoyed it. A slightly different story, I'm sure, but something I felt I had to write to get out of my system, ha. Now, hate to do this to some of you, but I feel compelled to place an Olicity warning here. Near the end, strong Olicity scenes up ahead. But otherwise, this is mainly a wrap-up. Hope you enjoy it. Oliver still gets his butt verbally kicked a little by his loved ones. Enjoy.**

Previously:

 _The group walked out to the little fenced area outside. One of the soldiers opened a gate which had been hidden, which lead to a driveway. They got into the van waiting there for them after carefully placing Oliver in the back of the van, lying down. The van then headed to a small airfield, where a plane was waiting for them to take them far away from Nanda Parbat._

The group boarded the plane in silence and buckled themselves in their seats. Diggle and Roy had carried Oliver onto the plane, and was able to reposition one row of seats into a portable bed for him, securely buckling him in. Without question, Diggle allowed Felicity to take his place at Oliver's side once the seatbelt light was turned off.

Felicity had attempted to check Oliver over in the van, but repeated the checks once they were in the air. She noticed he appeared to guard his abdomen, even in sleep, but at least his chest rose evenly with his breaths, ruling out a collapsed lung. His abdomen was bruised, but the lack of major discomfort was non-indicative of any ruptured organs.

"Do you think we can convince him to go to the hospital to get checked out?" she asked Diggle.

Diggle gave a short laugh. "In this instance, Felicity, I'm not giving him a choice. It certainly helps this time he's unconscious." His face suddenly grim, he continued. "I'd worry more about any immediate concerns, but he is resting comfortably and breathing evenly. His vital signs are okay. So…we should be able to get him home without difficulty. However…the boy for once is going to a hospital. No argument."

Felicity took a moment to walk over to Malcolm. "Even though this is all your fault, I have to thank you for helping us get him out of there. Even though it sounded like they were going to release him soon anyway."

"Let me tell you, I'm also not happy with this all being a 'joke'. Even though I did flippantly mention it at first, I never in a million years would've guessed that was exactly what Ra's was doing."

Roy shook his head. "Why you ever got involved with such a man in the first place, Merlyn, is beyond me."

"I didn't realize how insane he was. Actually I think he's gotten that way from too many uses of his Lazarus Pit." He sighed. "Hopefully we will no longer have anything to do with him ever again. At least for me, I plan never to incite his anger ever again."

"It would be my recommendation, man," Diggle said with only a hint of bitterness.

"Yes, I agree, Mr. Diggle. God forbid, if there should be any further trouble with Ra's, it will _not_ be my fault. I no longer wish to have anything to do with Nanda Parbat or the League."

Diggle looked at Felicity, who had pursed her lips together. She looked up and noticed him looking at her. "What? I'm not saying one word." She pantomimed locking her lips together and throwing away the key. Diggle only smiled at her, which she gave back after a moment as well.

Snuggling into her seat, Felicity said, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to take a little nap."

Diggle said, "I'll keep an eye on our boy here, just to make sure he stays okay."

Felicity smiled, and closed her eyes. Laurel also smiled her thanks and leaned back into her seat. Roy grabbed a magazine and began to page through it. Merlyn nodded curtly to Diggle and also closed his eyes. Diggle only shook his head and turned towards Oliver.

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

Oliver woke up to find himself in a hospital bed. After realizing that, he wasn't surprised to find an I.V. hooked into his hand. Fighting against the desire to pull it out, he looked around the room. Funny, he was alone at the moment, but there were signs it hadn't always been that way. Looking at the two chairs next to his bed, he recognized one of Felicity's sweaters and Thea's favorite afghan.

"Oh, Sleeping Beauty is awake," Oliver looked up to see Diggle walking into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay, before Thea gets back here, can you bring me up to date on the cover story?"

Sitting down in the chair with Felicity's sweater, Diggle gave his friend another smile. "Yeah, I know how you hate hospitals, but Ra's did such a number on you we didn't have a choice."

"Yeah, three days without food or water does that to a person." Oliver looked down and mumbled, "Among other things."

Diggle acknowledged it with a nod. "The cover story is you were kidnapped and we kept it quiet. We don't know who was behind it, and when we paid the ransom, they let you go."

Oliver's lips pursed in a tight light. "I'm not too comfortable with that story…."

"Yeah, I know, but it was the best we could do. With the Queen name, they were very insistent upon starting an investigation immediately. We didn't have much time to 'create' a crime scene. So we went that way instead."

"Hey, there's my brother!" Oliver hardly had time to prepare before Thea threw her arms around him to envelope her brother in a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Happy to be here. Happy to see you, Thea." Despite himself, a small groan escaped him. Thea pulled away. "Oh, sorry!"

"It's all right," Oliver said, smiling at his sister. "Where's…where's Felicity?"

"Right here!" the blonde in question said as she popped into the room. "Thought I'd leave you two a moment."

Diggle looked at Oliver and Felicity. "Thea, can I talk to you in the hallway for a moment?"

Thea looked at Oliver, who gave her an innocent look. "Okay. Won't be gone long."

Felicity watched them leave. Walking towards the bed, she said, "I wonder what that's all about." When Oliver motioned to the chair closest to his bed, she sat down.

"How are you?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver! I should be asking you that."

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say good-bye before I was supposedly to stay in Nanda Parbat forever."

"Well, if you ended up staying over there longer than a few months, I was going to come over there myself to get you back."

Oliver chuckled. "I wouldn't put it past you, Felicity. Glad you haven't changed."

"What? In a week?"

Oliver cleared his throat nervously. "Um, I don't know why I'm talking so silly."

Felicity looked at him with concern clearly on her face. "Are you feeling okay?"

Oliver fiddled with his blanket. "Yeah, I was just thinking…there are a few things I would've wanted you to know, if I were to have ended up staying in Nanda Parbat."

"Like what?"

He looked into Felicity's clear blue eyes, wide with her questioning, and swallowed. "Like, I was wrong in letting the explosion change my mind about us."

"Is that right?"

"And I was wrong…about many other things. Such as accepting your 'no' after I got back from the duel."

"All things considered…."

"Well, not so sure if, given the chance, I'd do anything else differently regarding Merlyn, but I would've fought harder for you and me, Felicity. I mean it."

"If only I knew you'll quit being foolish in who you decide to side with against mega-criminals."

"Now that I have learned my lesson…."

"You mean, since you've had your ass handed to you by one of them?" Felicity turned red and covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry."

Oliver gave her a small smile and wryly shook his head. "No, you're right. How often must I keep repeating the same lessons of trying to do right and sticking to my values 'no matter what'. Maybe, if you stick by me, I will begin to think through things better."

"I've only been by your side for three years, and I haven't seen much change." Felicity cringed. "Well, that sounded harsh, but it's kinda true."

"I know, and you're right. It's because there was a lot of change, at a basic level, that needed to have taken place first. Unfortunately. You know how messed up I was. Am. Still."

"And I keep telling you it doesn't matter to me."

"Unless it interferes with having a relationship with me."

Felicity gave him a one-shoulder shrug. "I got my own issues as well. I get scared if I see something that's too close to being like my father."

"I know." Oliver leaned over and took her hand. "It doesn't make this easy. But…I really want to give it a chance. With you." Looking into her eyes, he said softly, "If you'll have me."

"But Oliver. Are you truly ready for a relationship? One which you can't just walk away from should things get hard? If I get kidnapped again? If I almost die? Or if you almost die?" She reached for his other hand, pressing both of his hands in hers. "I can only do this if you promise me you'll not blame yourself for every single thing that goes wrong in the world. Because, I really hate to tell you this, Queen, you are _not_ responsible for most of the things you take the blame for. You really, truly aren't."

Oliver swallowed. "I know. It may not appear like it, but I have been trying to work on that as well." Trying for some levity he added, "Perhaps, with you on my side, I'll be more successful at it."

"You never give up on using that charm to your advantage, do you, Queen?" Felicity mumbled as she leaned over and hovered over his lips.

"Nope. It's my true secret weapon, I'd have you know," Oliver said, quickly capturing her willing lips in a deep kiss.

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

Dig and Thea watched the couple through the small window in the door to Oliver's room. With the occurrence of the kiss, Dig exclaimed, "Finally!"

Thea quirked a manicured eyebrow at him. "Really, Dig?"

"Oh, Thea, you don't know the half of it with those two. I've spent almost three years watching them buzz around each other. It got downright painful at times."

Thea shook her head. "My brother certainly is different now compared to his college years, that's for sure." She smiled at Dig, remembering her brother's antics. "I may have been too young to completely understand everything he was doing, but he never would've chased a girl for three weeks, much less three years."

Diggle smirked. "The way he tells it, he never had to chase girls at all."

Thea held up her hands in protest. "T.M.I., Dig, T.M.I."

Diggle laughed and enclosed her in a half-hug. "Should we go get some food for the boy? Since you and Felicity forgot to do so?"

"Hey! We didn't know he was awake. And now that I know he's better, maybe I can grab something too now. I spent too much energy making sure Blondie ate."

The two of them walked down the hall, sharing a laugh at the couple's expense.

 **AN: Yes, another ending. Another schmaltzy ending, I know. But as I stated in at the end of another, non-Arrow story, I am a hopeful romantic,** **like one of my most favorite movie characters (Joan Wilder from "Romancing the Stone") says at the end of the movie, I'm more of a "hopeful romantic" than a "hopeless romantic", as the phrase usually goes.** **Even in a bloody story like this one, ha.**

 **Anyhow, I do thank all of my readers for sticking around and enjoying it. I especially want to thank EVERYONE who left some kind of review for me. Always appreciated. I don't think a person really can understand how much it is appreciated until you take a chance and share a story you've created and want to know what others think of it. So, again, I do thank everyone for reading and reviewing! Hope to see you next time! (I do believe four weeks until the new season of Arrow starts in the U.S. Yay!)**


End file.
